


Shower with Me

by Creative_crybaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Best Friends, Developing Friendships, Hair Braiding, Love Confessions, M/M, Sex, Showers, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_crybaby/pseuds/Creative_crybaby
Summary: Loki is showering in Steve's shower after spending the night.Bucky sneaks into Steve's shower to show that he's intrested.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Loki/Steve, Bucky/Steve and Loki&Bucky
> 
> Just something that came to me. It didn't end up the way I was expecting. I meant for it to be smuty, but alas this happened.
> 
> I kinda like it. Hope you do too.
> 
> 3/20/18 update:  
> I just realized that in the shower that Bucky is missing his left arm but suddenly had two hands to give Loki a massage (duh). So a bit of tweaking to fix that faux pas.

The water was hot just the way that Loki liked it. The steam filled the room and it was heaven. He felt amazing. Last night with Steve was one of the best times they ever had. Loki found himself sore in the most pleasant of ways. Too bad that Steve was going on a trip for a few days, he definitely would have like to try again tonight. Oh well, but a welcome home could be a lot of fun too.

The door opened. Steve was back from errands early. When the glass door of the shower, he sighed. He was finally going to have the shower sex that Steve had been promosing.

"Shit. You're not Steve."

Loki wasn't a shy person, so he didn't even try and cover himself as he turned around.

A tall and very muscular man stood there naked as the water started to drench his long wavey hair. It was hard not to notice the missing left arm.

"No. And neither are you."

"Well this is awkward. I'd better get out."

Loki watched the man leave appreciating the man's fine physique. He turned back to the water and rinsed the last of the conditioner out of his hair.  
Turing off the water, he could hear the man walking around the bedroom muttering to himself.

Loki toweled off his body and wrapped his long hair up on top of his head. The bedroom was quite. The guy was probably gone. Loki could potentially get out of this unscathed.

No such luck. The dark haired man was sitting on the bed trying to unsuccessfully jam his damp feet in his socks. He looked up at Loki wrapped in towels and froze.

Loki moved to his overnight bag and pulled out clean clothes.

The other man noticed the bag.

"You Steve's boyfriend?"

Loki turned to him.

"Not exactly. We hang out sometimes, have a bit of fun. And by your response, I'm guessing that you're not his boyfriend either."

"No. We've been best friends since we were kids."

"Ah, best friends with benefits."

"Well, no. We've never done anything. Just firting really. Me jumping him in the shower was my big move."

"Well, that's bold. Here. Your hair is dripping everywhere."

Loki handed him a towel.

"Thanks."

"You know. You don't have to worry. I'm not trying to step on your territory. Just having fun. I can back off."

The guy started rubbing the towel over his hair.

"Well, that's not really my call. Can't make those kinds of choices for Steve. But thanks. And I'm not really sure that I'm really in a place where I can have a real realationship. And I don't know if Steve would want that. I am a bit afraid that this will hurt our friendship. It's just been so long since I've wanted to be physical with someone. I have some issues and Steve's safe. And he's fucking hot. So there's that."

Loki smiled.

"Yes, he is hot. And he's a great guy. I sometimes wonder why he bothers with me. I can be a bit hard to deal with at times. I think he has a bit a savior complex."

"Sounds like Steve."

"Well, he seems to have a type. Tall guys with long dark hair."

"Don't forget sexy as hell."

Loki laughed loud delighted that this guy was actually flirting with him.

Loki dropped his towel with a smirk. The other guy's mouth dropped open.

Loki slid into his underwear and then his jeans enjoying the look that the other man was giving him.

"Loki."

"Hmm?"

"That's my name."

"James. But everyone call me Bucky."

"Well, I'm not everyone. I like the name, James."

Loki was practically purring and Bucky's face was flushed with a bit of pink high on his cheek. Loki decided he liked the look very much. Bucky swallowed, the other man had some compassion on him and put on a shirt.

Loki pulled out a comb, untwining the towel on his head and his long smooth ink colored hair spilled out across his shoulder. He walked to the bed and sat down next to Bucky. He held out the comb.

"Do you mind?"

"You want me to comb your hair?"

"Yes, please."

Bucky shrugged and Loki positioned himself with his back to the suprised man. Bucky moved to sit crossed-legged behing him. As he pulled the comb through the strands, he became calmer. The situation was strange but not unpleasent. Loki was very beautiful and interesting. He understood why Steve was seeing him.

They didn't speak for few moments. And when all the hair lay smooth and glossy on Loki's back, Bucky returned the comb. Suddenly, he felt the urge to touch the hair. It was so soft. Before he knew it, his whole hand was running through it. He felt the neck and pressed on a tense muscle with his thumb.

Loki let out an encouraging sound. This was something Bucky was good at. He understood how to relax muscles. He had had pleanty of thearpy massages when he was rehabbing his shoulder.

Loki closed his eyes and leaned back into those amazing fingers. He wondered if they could do magic in others ways too.

 

Steve saw that Loki's car was still in the driveway. Maybe he had taken a nap since Steve had kept him up most of last night. He glanced at a motorcycle parked nearby and remembered that Bucky had a similar one. He promised himself that he would call his best friend and plan lunch for when he returned.

He put his bags on the kitchen counter and then went looking for Loki. He heard soft voices in the bedroom. Loki hardly watched televison, perhaps he was on the phone.

He opened the door and was surprised to see Loki braiding Bucky's hair.

"Oh, hello."

Loki smiled up at the gaping blonde.

"Hi guys. Uhh, what's going on?"

"Bucky was kind enough to comb my hair, so I decided to return the favor and braid his. Don't you think it looks nice? This way you can see his gorgeous eyes."

Bucky blushed at the compliment and wasn't that something.

"Well, that's done. I need to be going. I'm supposed to meet my mother for dinner tonight. It was nice to meet you James."

Loki stood up and Bucky grabbed his hand.

"Thanks for listening. I'm sorry that it became so therapist-y."

Loki squeezed his hand.

"I enjoyed our talk. Maybe we could do it again some time."

"I'd like that."

Loki turned to a very confused Steve and leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Have a good trip. Call me when you get back."

Steve knodded and then Loki slipped out of the room. Steve sat down on the bed.

"What the hell just happened Buck?"

Bucky leaned his head on his friend's shoulder like they did as kids.

"I don't know, Stevie."


	2. Coming Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky/James has been avoiding Steve after the "shower incident". He isn't sure what he should do next. Thankfully, Loki helps out.

It has been two weeks since the "shower incident" with Loki and Bucky still hasn't made his mind up about what to do with regard to Steve. He wasn't sure he wanted to put Steve in the position to choose between his best friend and Loki. Hell, he wasn't even sure that Steve harbored fellings for him. 

He had kept himself too busy at work to see Steve. But Steve had texted that he missed him and hoped to hang out soon.

Bucky had planned to call him on his way home from work, but he realized that he left his cell at home. Bucky could just go home and call him, but Steve lived close to his work and he missed the blonde too much to wait.

The door to Steve's house was unlocked.

Bucky pushed it open. 

"Steve?" 

Music drifted down the hall and he walked toward it. Bucky recognized it as a song on Steve's work out playlist. They guy worked out a lot. And it showed. Bucky had become really good at secretly oggling his best friend. Watching sweat run tantalizingly down his amazing body. 

No. Don't think about that. Probably not a good idea to pop a boner when visiting a friend. 

He swung the door open and he froze. Steve was sweating, but not from a working out. He had his eyes closed as he pounded into Loki who was bent face down on the bed. 

 

Bucky knew he should leave. But he was frozen. Steve looked gorgeously fierce pushing in strong and slow. Without opening his eyes, Steve moved a hand to grab a fistful of Loki's long hair. Bucky swallowed when he saw Loki's face. Eyes closed in rapture. A moan so sexy that Bucky was rock hard.

Then Loki opened his eyes and met his. A beat of tme and then he smirked.

Steve's eyes open and when his eyes focused he moved to separate from Loki, but Loki leaned back and gripped the blonde's hips.

"Steve, don't stop."

Steve still not moving looked unsure at Bucky.

Loki took one hand from off Steve's skin and touched his own neck lightly. He traced a path down his chest, teased a nipple, gasped and arched his back. Then, he went lower to rub his smooth stomach and a moment later his hand grabbed firmly around his swollen cock. A low moan from his parted lips as he stoked it once.

Bucky could feel himself sweating, a little angry that he finds himself so strongly attracted to Loki.

Loki let go of himself and reached out to Bucky.

"James, come here."

Loki, like royalty, commanded the dark haired man.

Bucky swallowed and moved forward to the edge of the bed. So close he could smell sex. 

Loki slipped free from Steve with a shiver. He crawled over to Bucky with eyes captivating. Loki tugged him by his belt until they were flush against each other. They breathed each other's air a moment before Bucky felt his zipper being pulled. His heartbeat sped up when Loki grabbed his dick. 

"Steve, baby, I think everything is going to turn out just right."

That said, Loki leaned down and took Bucky in his mouth.

Bucky was overwhelmed and sought out the familiar.

"Steve!"

And the Steve was there with one hand cradling the back of his neck.

"Bucky. It's okay. Let him make you feel good. Let me."

Bucky open his mouth and whispered "please" which was quickly swallowed by a fierce kiss from Steve.


End file.
